Fanny packs are known in the art and widely used in order to carry items when hiking, camping, fishing, hunting, and etc. Also known in the art are portable seating provisions. The usage of a carrying pack along with the desire to carry some sort of portable seating provision is often included in the types of the above mentioned activities. Typically, this requires carrying or wearing separate items, or by wearing a different, more cumbersome item other than a fanny pack, such as a backpack, for example.
Although the use of waist-worn fanny packs for carrying items and wearable packs that can be removed in order to provide seating for a user are known in the art, there is a need for a fanny pack which has an absolute utility over the prior art where it provides the user with an option of being quickly and conveniently removed and converted into an adjustable, suspended, sling-like seat when either one or two fixed points for attachment are available, and while also providing an option to employ an adjustable backrest. Therefore, there is a longstanding need for a new and improved multipurpose fanny pack used to wear around the waist to stow and carry items, while providing a user with the capability of being removed and converted into an adjustable suspended sling-like seat, with or without the use of an adjustable backrest, when the user is provided with either one or two fixed points for attachment.